Polos opuestos
by Escristora
Summary: Lisa Turpin acude a su primera cita en Las Tres Escobas con una sonrisa en los labios. No sabe quién es él ni por qué la ha invitado a ir, pero no le importa. Aunque, en el fondo, espera que sea él. Su ‹‹él››.


_Este fic participa en el reto Cita a ciegas (reto especial por San Valentín) del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Disclaimer: **Lisa Turpin y Theodore Nott pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo me divertí con ellos para crear esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Polos opuestos<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisa Turpin es una chica bajita, regordeta y con un cabello rubio, anodino y falto de brillo, que siempre lleva arreglado en algún ridículo recogido que, no sólo no le favorece, sino que, además, hace que su rostro parezca todavía más redondo de lo que en realidad es. A veces, sus amigas, sus compañeros y <em>él<em>, se preguntan si sabrá lo mal que le quedan esos peinados y el motivo por el qué no lo lleva suelto más a menudo. Pero Lisa nunca responde; solamente sonríe y guarda para sí su minúsculo e insignificante secreto: únicamente lleva el pelo suelto en las ocasiones especiales.

Y hoy es una ocasión especial.

Lisa está sentada en Las tres escobas —con su vestido rojo, sus botas altas y su enorme abrigo apoyado en el respaldo de su asiento— dando un respingo cada vez que la puerta del local se abre, seguido siempre de un suspiro prácticamente inaudible cuando se percata de que la persona que ha entrado no es aquella a la que espera. Aunque, si es sincera consigo misma, Lisa no tiene ni la menor idea de a quién aguarda con tanto ahínco.

La nota que recibió hace ya unos días no le dio ninguna pista (salvo que el remitente era un chico y eso no puede considerarse una gran pista): tan sólo la citó en Las tres escobas, el sábado, día de San Valentín a las doce de la mañana. Y Lisa, quizás porque nunca nadie se había fijado en ella con anterioridad o quizás porque guardaba la esperanza de que _él_ apareciera (ese él desaliñado, de dientes un poco torcidos y educación inmaculada), acudió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Aunque su cita a ciegas no parece estar muy por la labor de aparecer.

La chica mira el reloj que adorna su muñeca —el que le regaló su padre el día en que fue a Hogwarts— y, desanimada, advierte que su misterioso desconocido —ese con el que ha estado fantaseando la última semana— llega con media hora de retraso. Se revuelve incómoda en el sillón sin saber cómo actuar. Una parte de ella le grita que se largue de ahí, que todo ha sido una maldita broma y que nadie con dos ojos en la cara querría tener una cita con ella; la otra, le dice que espere un poco más porque, a lo mejor, el chico de sus sueños ha tenido un percance y por eso se retrasa.

Como siempre, la parte optimista es la que predomina y Lisa decide pedir otra cerveza de mantequilla (esta vez del tamaño más pequeño que tengan) y beberla lentamente hasta que él aparezca.

Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurre de manera constante e ineludible y, cuando el reloj marca una menos cuarto y nadie se ha sentado aún junto a ella (mientras que el resto de mesas están ocupadas por parejas felices haciéndose carantoñas), Lisa se desilusiona un poco más.

* * *

><p>Para Theo, ver a Lisa salir de Las tres escobas a la una de la tarde con lágrimas en los ojos, es como un mazazo.<p>

Él nunca quiso hacerle llorar, lo único que pretendía al darle plantón es que estuviera más receptiva a la posibilidad de salir juntos: si ella tenía las defensas bajas, para él sería mucho más sencillo declararse (claro que, lo que él no sospechaba es que, en cuestiones sentimentales y de autoestima, Lisa Turpin siempre tiene los escudos bajo mínimos).

Theo ha pasado las últimas semanas pensando en cómo abordarla una vez que ella saliera del local. Tenía preparadas varias estrategias según lo enfadada que estuviera, pero no pensó en ningún momento que ella estaría tan triste. Él (y el resto de Hogwarts, a decir verdad) había dado por supuesto que la sonrisa de Lisa Turpin era algo permanente. Y ahora descubre que no es así.

Lo ha estropeado todo y no se la merece, lo sabe, pero no va a echar a perder su oportunidad por culpa de sus estúpidos remordimientos. Lisa le gusta demasiado como para permitirse ceder.

Theo se apresura para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan con la mayor naturalidad posible, así que corre tan deprisa como puede para llegar antes que ella al árbol que está enfrente de La casa de los gritos y fingir un encuentro casual. Y lo consigue.

Durante el primer minuto de espera, Theo respira para recuperar el aliento; durante el segundo, sigue respirando; durante el tercero, comienza a impacientarse; durante el sexto, teme haberse equivocado y que Lisa haya tomado otro camino; durante el séptimo, sus miedos se desvanecen cuando la ve acercarse

Se aclara la garganta.

—Hola, Turpin.

El corazón le late tan deprisa que Theo está convencido de que Lisa lo puede escuchar.

—Hola, Nott.

Lisa le sonríe (como siempre lo hace cuando alguien habla con ella) y a Theo los remordimientos le hacen palidecer: esa no es la sonrisa de _su _Lisa. Ella nunca sonríe a medias, con la boca torcida y la mirada vidriosa; ella lo hace enseñando todos los dientes y con arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Tampoco llama nunca a la gente por su apellido.

‹‹Por la varita de Salazar Slytherin, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?››

—¿Vuelves al castillo? Podríamos ir juntos —propone, en un intento de alargar la conversación—. La verdad es que sólo iba a Hogsmeade por airearme un poco.

Lisa sonríe un poco más, pero no lo suficiente.

—No hace falta que seas simpático conmigo, Theodore.

—¿Por qué no? —inquiere.

‹‹Que no sea porque no le caiga bien, que no sea porque no le caiga bien››

—Porque sé que no te caigo bien.

No es una buena respuesta, pero es, sin lugar a dudas, mucho mejor de la que Theo tenía en mente.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Bueno, en ese caso, a tus amigos no les caigo bien.

Eso sí es verdad.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos y, antes de que a Theodore se le ocurra algo que le ayude a reorientar la conversación a donde él quiere, Lisa se despide y continúa su camino hacia el castillo. Lo que ninguno de los dos está preparado para oír es lo que a Theo se le escapa de entre los labios sin querer:

—Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita.

Theo enrojece de golpe: nunca le había dicho a nadie algo similar. Claro que, tampoco nunca le había gustado alguien tanto como Lisa.

—¿Qué?

Theodore guarda silencio y la chica suelta un bufido.

—Oye, si quieres reírte de mí, adelante. No serás el primero en hacerlo hoy.

A pesar de sus intentos por ser fuerte, la voz se le quiebra y los remordimientos de Theo crecen un poco más. Decide ir a por todas:

—Me gustas mucho.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que me gustas. Mucho.

Theo eleva las comisuras de los labios y esboza una sonrisa tímida. Siente la boca seca y pegajosa, está sudando a chorros y la sangre le palpita con tanta fuerza en los oídos que, por un instante, cree que se va a quedar sordo.

Los segundos pasan, inexorables, uno tras otro, sin recibir respuesta.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac. _

_Tic-tac, tic-tac._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac._

Hasta que un murmullo apenas audible rompe el silencio:

—¿Por qué? —pregunta una Lisa sonrojada hasta lo inimaginable.

¿Por qué? Theodore nunca se lo ha planteado. Puede que sea porque es la chica más inteligente de la clase de encantamientos; porque siempre sonríe (y sabe cómo hacerlo); porque el azul de Ravenclaw le favorece o porque a su lado se siente como el más torpe de los Hufflepuffs. Lo único que sabe es que le gusta mucho y el motivo le da igual.

—Porque sí —sentencia.

Lisa enrojece todavía más y, temblando como una hoja, se acerca hasta él para depositar el tan ansiado beso en los labios del chico.

A Theo le gustaría sincerarse con ella y decirle que el culpable de su tristeza es él, pero no lo hará, no hoy. No ahora que tiene por fin lo que quiere (a ella. A solas).

Porque Lisa Turpin es una chica bajita, regordeta y con un cabello rubio, anodino y falto de brillo que no le favorece en absoluto, pero también es dueña de una sonrisa amplia y sincera, unos ojos azules francos y dulces, y unos labios suaves que no saben cómo se besa, pero lo intuyen.

Y a Theo le encanta.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>¿y bien? Sé que es una pareja rara y que la trama no es gran cosa, pero me lo pasé TAN bien escribiéndolo que todo me da igual. Bueno, todo, todo no. Vuestras opiniones siempre me interesan. ¿Qué tal si me dejáis un review? ;)


End file.
